No one likes having to call a plumber. It is expensive, stressful, and time consuming. However, many plumbing issues are too complicated or difficult for the do-it-yourselfer because they require know-how, tools, and/or specific parts. This can be particularly frustrating for tasks that seem like they should be easy to do without the need for a professional.
An example of a seemingly simple task that is heretofore anything but simple is the replacement of a hose bib faucet handle. Traditional faucets include at least one faucet handle which is rotated to open and close a valve for controlling the flow of water to a delivery spout. The faucet handle is coupled to the valve stem. When the faucet handle needs to be replaced, finding a faucet handle which will fit into the existing valve stem is cumbersome due to the various shapes and sizes of the valve stem, such as square, round, threaded, metric, standard, keyhole etc. Furthermore, the threaded and welded attachments of the hose bib often require complete replacement of the hose bib, and plumbing knowledge to be able to replace the handle with a new handle.
Existing hose bib adapters require the specific valve stems in order to work. For example, a universal faucet handle structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,832,905 B2 and requires the existing stem uses a threaded attachment. If the stem is not threaded, then the components disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,832,905 B2 do not work. Furthermore, the existing universal hose bib adapters and methods require a person expert in the plumbing work, possibly welding knowledge and operational knowledge of the plumbing fixtures in a home. Further still, the existing universal hose bib adapters fail to evenly distribute torque and fail to provide an adapter which is readily combined with various decorative fixtures.
Therefore, there is a need for a hose bib handle replacement system that is universally applicable. There is further a need for a hose bib handle replacement system that is easy and effective to use. There is further a need for a hose bib handle replacement system that is clampable onto various sizes, shapes, and designs of hose bibs. There is still further a need for a hose bib handle replacement system that allows for decorative and aesthetically pleasing handles to be easily installed on a hose bib.